A Recurring Dream
by kepc
Summary: Nick gives Alex some brotherly advice as they discuss Alex's recurring dream and Alex realizes he's in love. How will Stevie cope with Alex's news and will Harry be thrilled?
1. Chapter 1

Alex wakes, startled by the intensity of the dream and the emotions stirring within himself. He rises showers and moves down stairs, the last of the moonlight filters through the house as the sun tries to peep over the horizon.

Although the kitchen is warm there is a chill in the air. He makes himself a coffee and a single piece of toast and moves towards the door, grabbing his coat as he passes.

Sitting outside in the chilling morning air, he tries to erase the dream from his mind. Each night for weeks it's been the same dream.

During the day he busies himself with farm work and doesn't allow the visions to invade his thoughts but at night time while he sleeps the dreams come.

He closes his eyes and the visions drift into his thoughts like a feather gently lifted on the warm summer breeze. His heart beat changes tempo and he is confused and unsure of himself and what he sees and feels.

"Alex what are you doing out here its bloody freezing?" Nick asks. Again Alex is startled "Bloody hell mate ya frightened the daylights out of me." Alex replies.

Nick laughs and says. "Well you looked pretty bloody happy I thought, not frightened. What were you thinking about?" Alex looks at his brother and says "Not what Nick who? I'm having a recurring dream.'

Nick looks puzzled and says. "What are you talking about Alex?" Alex takes a deep breath and says." Nick I've been having the same dream every single night for weeks I can't get it out of my head. If I sit and close my eyes I can visualize what I dream. I'm not sleeping Nick it's driving me crazy."

Nick looks at his brother and is concerned. Alex has never had trouble sleeping even when they were kids and shared a room Alex would talk for a minute and then Nick would talk and get no answer Alex was asleep within 10 minutes every time Nick had timed him..

"Alex you said not what but who. Who are you dreaming about?" Nick asks. Alex blushes and Nick grins and says" Alex you've blushed so it's one of those dreams."

Alex shifts uncomfortably in his seat and says. "Nick please don't make this sound crude." Nick thinks wow he's defensive and Nick doesn't know what to say next so he leads with.

"I don't know who it is and you don't have to tell me but its sounds to me like you're in love Alex." Alex looks at him shocked.

"What makes you think that Nick?" Alex says bristling. Nick looks at him and says. "Well I've noticed you've been very distracted lately and you're not eating much and you've just told me you're not sleeping. All the signs are there Alex."

Alex drops his head into his hands and says. "What am I going to do Nick?' Nick places his hand on his brother's shoulder and says "Does she know how you feel? It is a she isn't it?" Alex laughs and says "Oh yes she is very much a woman, and no she doesn't know. It's not really something we'd talk about."

Suddenly it dawns on Nick and he speaks. "Alex its Stevie isn't it?" Alex looks at him and says "Why do you think it's Stevie?"

Nick grins and says "You've never been shy around women before Alex. So it makes sense. It has to be Stevie she's your best friend and your mate. You've got a lot to lose if you stuff this up. That's why you're dreaming all the time. Do you make a move and possibly find love or lose your friend. I'd say you have to talk to her."

Alex rises hugs his brother and moves off to the sheds. Jumping into his car he reverses out and drives towards Drover's run.

Over at Drover's Stevie is up and showered and about to get dressed when there is a knock at the door. "Who's there?' She calls. "Stevie its Alex I need to talk to you."

She opens the door in her robe and has a towel around her hair." Alex what are you doing here it's not even six am." Stevie says puzzled.

"Stevie I really need to talk to you." His senses are on overdrive, she smells so good. "Well can it wait until I get dressed?" He'd love to say no but agrees. "Yes of course sorry, but can you be quick." He asks. She looks at him and can see he's agitated.

She moves quickly to her room and just throws on a t-shirt and her track pants. Returning to her lounge room he hasn't heard her and he's pacing like an expectant Father. "Alex calm down, what's wrong with you?"

He turns to her and takes a deep breath and begins "Stevie I can't sleep and I can't eat, I'm distracted most of the time." Stevie says "Oh Alex you're in love."

He grins at her and says "Yes I am Stevie I think about her all the time and when I sleep she's there in my dreams in my arms and in my bed." Stevie grins at him "Oh Alex, those dreams are very nice."

He looks annoyed and says. "I'm sorry Stevie I shouldn't have come." Her heart drops, she's hurt him. "Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make fun. I do want to know who she is but then I really don't want to know."

He looks at her puzzled and says. "Why don't you want to know Stevie?" She looks at the ground and he can see she's embarrassed. "Well I might lose you then."

He grins and moves towards her and whispers "Stevie it's you." Her heart is pounding in her chest. Did she hear properly or is he playing with her.

"Alex what did you say?" She asks. "Stevie I love you and I want to be with you." He moves closer reaching for her and she moves into his embrace.

She lifts her arms around his neck and accepts his kiss, his hands touch the bare skin on her back and the sensation is electric. She wants him here and now.

He kisses her with such passion she begins to feel giddy, it's all happening to fast "Alex I need to sit down." He sits beside her, watching her.

"Stevie you haven't said much?" She grins at him and says "Well you really didn't give me a chance to say anything." He quips "Well I was pretty damn happy with your physical response."

Stevie looks at him thoughtfully and says "Are you sure about this Alex? I mean us together? It will change a lot and your Father won't be happy, he's already told me to stay away from you."

Alex is shocked "Did he actually say that to you Stevie?" "Yes he said Alex is running Kilarney now and you're not the sort of woman he needs beside him."

Alex stands, taking in all that she has said and replies "Stevie, I love you and I want to be with you. I think I'm the best judge of what sort of woman I need and you're definitely that woman."

She stands takes his hand and leads him to her room. Half an hour later they are lying together breathless and he says "Oh my god Stevie that was... Oh my god I've never." She chuckles beside him and says. "Yeah you weren't too bad yourself."

He rises up on one arm and looks at her, grins and says "I wasn't bad?" His lips are upon hers softly, deeply, completely, she sees nothing, hears nothing only him and his soft lips and his strong, safe arms.

Someone is knocking at the door but neither hears them. He makes love to her with such love and passion and her heart pounds. She whispers. "Alex I love you."

Sometime later they wake and it's light outside, "What time is it Stevie?" He asks. She leans across him reaching for her watch.

"Oh no it's almost eight o'clock Alex. I'm supposed to be help load the firewood." He kisses her and says "Can't we stay here?" She grins at him and says "That would be really nice Alex but no. Come on we've got work to do."

Stevie pulls up and Tess and Nick have already cut up heaps of firewood. "Sorry I'm so late I slept in." Stevie offers. She moves to load some of the cut pieces, and hears Alex's Ute pull up.

"Good morning all." He says cheerfully. Nick and Tess grin at each other and Stevie notices. Tess says "So Alex why are you late?" He looks at Nick and winks and says "Oh I slept in."

Tess grins and says "Seems to be a fair bit of that happening today." Alex looks at her and says" Oh did you sleep in too Tess?"

"No Alex I was up around 6am having my coffee on the veranda when a black Ute pulled up at the cottage and when I knocked at around 7am this morning and no one answered the door. I figured Stevie was asleep"

They all laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon the crew have finished carting wood and return to Drover's. Stevie heads off to the cottage for a shower and Alex follows. She grins and says 'Don't you have a home to go too?" He laughs and says. "Do you want me to go?" "You know I don't Alex that was the longest day of my life. I wanted to touch you and kiss you all day." He embraces her and kisses her softly; she wants more but moves away.

"Alex we have to talk." Stevie says. "What now? You just let me kiss you Stevie and the last thing I want to do is talk." Alex states, moving towards her. She puts her hand on his chest and says "Alex we have to talk about your Father." She says. "Oh God Stevie you really know how to kill a mood." Alex says crossly.

She walks to the fridge and pulls out two beers. "Alex I love you and I want to be with you but I don't think I can cope with your Father. You know he hates me, he wants better for you. I can see his side, he's worked hard to build Kilarney but I don't understand why he wouldn't want you to find love above all else. I'm not such a bad person Alex. You know all there is to know." He looks at her and says "Well I'm hoping you're going to be a really bad girl soon."

She looks cross and says "Alex this is serious. You'd better think about this if you tell him we're together he will be angry." Alex looks at her and says." Stevie he can go to hell for all I care I love you and I want to be with you. That's all that matters." She hesitates and says. "Alex I know you believe that, but you've never had nothing and he could very well disinherit you. I know you love him but he's a mean and vindictive man."

Alex stands and walks across the room. "Stevie I think you've watched one too many movies life doesn't really work like that." Now she looks angry. "Alex wake up. Life is like that. My father and I were close very close but when I came home at fifteen and said I was pregnant he threw me out! I came from a respectable family but he didn't help me. I was not much more than a child and that didn't matter to him. Do you know when I left he couldn't even look at me. Up until that point my father was a kind and loving man." Alex looks at her sadly and thinks any wonder she's had to be tough.

"Stevie what do you want from me?" He asks. "I want you to be happy Alex." She says smiling at him. He moves towards her and says "Well let's take a shower." She stands and yells at him. "Alex get your mind out of your pants for a minute." He looks shocked "Tell me want you want me to do for crying out loud!" He yells back at her.

She is furious "I'm not going to tell you what to do Alex you have to figure that out for yourself. If you and I are together Harry will treat me like rubbish just as he's always done. How are you going to feel about that?" Alex looks at her and says "I won't let him do that to you Stevie. I promise."

"Oh Alex, Do you really think he'll stop saying or thinking badly of me, just because you tell him too? And then there's Sandra there's no love loss there. Family dinners will be great fun." She says sarcastically. He walks over to her and grabs her hand and walks quickly outside to his Ute.

"Alex what are you doing?" Stevie says. "Get in the Ute Stevie now." He yells. She stands with her arms folded and yells. "I don't want too Alex." Tess and Nick have heard the commotion and as they're sitting on the veranda. "Stevie get in the bloody car now." Something in his tone tells her just this once back down, so she gets in the car. As the Ute spins the tires out of Drover's Nick says. "Well the ceasefire didn't last long." Tess chuckles and says "They'll be right."

Harry and Sandra are sitting eating dinner when Alex and Stevie pull into Kilarney. "Alex I'm not going in there." Stevie says. Alex looks at her angrily and says "What now you don't love me? You don't want us to be together?" Her expression softens and she says "Well that's not fair. You know I do." His expression doesn't change and he says "Then we have to fight for us. He can stick Kilarney, if it's a choice I choose you." He takes her hand and they move inside.

As Alex walks into the dining room Harry says "You're late dinner is at six." Sandra has noticed Alex is holding Stevie's hand, and thinks this should be interesting. "Harry we need to talk." Alex says "Well sit down then." Alex pulls a chair out for Stevie and she sits feeling very, very uncomfortable. "Oh, Hello Stevie." Harry says." Alex I don't know if Rhonda has made enough for two dinners." "Well Stevie and I will share." Alex says. Harry looks annoyed.

"Stevie and I are together."Alex states. Harry puts his cutlery down and wipes his mouth with his napkin. Stevie can see he is not happy at all. "Can't this wait until after dinner Alex?" Harry says. "No it can't." Alex states and continues "I want to know what you think about this?' "Well I'm sure it won't last long Alex you'll get over it." Harry says smugly grinning at Sandra; she sniggers at the other end of the table. Stevie wants the world to open up and swallow her.

"You bastard, How can you sit there so smugly and say that?" Alex spits the words at his Father. Harry slams his hand on the table and says. "She only wants you for your money Alex." Alex grins and says" Well that's where you're wrong Harry if she was after money she would have gone for you. She'd probably be someone like Sandra a nasty, stone hearted bitch that claims to love you. Stevie is none of those things she's warm, gentle, loving and can even understand why you don't find her suitable for me."

Harry stands glaring at Alex "What you think she loves you, she's willing to let herself come between a Father and his son." Alex grins and says. "Wrong again, Harry. Stevie loves me and I love her and she tried to stop us because of you. She didn't want to come between us, unlike you who wants to stop Stevie and I being together, if you loved me you'd want me to be happy. Dirt means more to you than your own sons."

Harry is red in the face and yells "How dare you Alex everything I've done has been for you and Nick, Kilarney it's all for you." Alex scoffs and says "All for us then why is Nick so happy at Drover's and why won't you accept Stevie not only do I love her but she is my best friend. Something you know nothing about love or friends?"

Harry laughs and says" You think I don't know about love. I married your Mother and we had you." Alex shakes his head and says. "Mum was just a business deal to you, she came from a family with money, you lifted your status marrying her and we were so your legacy would go on. Kilarney isn't about us it's about you.

Sandra's just a business deal; I know that because I know how your mind works, Kinsella's is what you want she's just a bit on the side for an old man. What you don't realize is she's the female equivalent of you she's after control of Kilarney you silly old bastard, she's planning on sleeping her way to the top." Harry is shocked for a moment because of the accuracy of Alex's statement but regroups and comes back with.

"Then leave Alex and take her with you." Harry fires back at him. Stevie stands and yells "Alex no." Just as Alex swings and hits his Father. Sandra moves to help Harry up. Stevie is furious and says "Alex how dare you hit your Father. There is no reason to do that, none." Alex is angry too and says" I won't have him treat you as if you're worthless Stevie." She smiles at him and says. "Alex my family disowned me because I was pregnant at 15, I was so young and they threw me out and made me feel completely worthless and I had to live with that every day until I met you. But I still love my Father and he had his reasons for what he did and he has to live with that everyday too. You're Father can't make me feel worthless no matter what he says. I'm strong and I've survived. Please take me home now."

As they walk past Sandra and Harry, Stevie stops and looks Harry in the eyes and says "I read somewhere that anger is like hot coals and the only person it hurts is the one who hangs onto it." She continues. "Someone made you feel worthless once Harry I know I can see it in you." He is shocked and his guard comes down just for a second and she sees something and he knows she does and then his cold hard stare returns. "Harry you've chosen to hold onto the anger and you need to let it go. Goodnight." She smiles and touches his arm, again his guard slips.

Sandra starts the minute, Stevie and Alex walk out the door and Harry tells her to be quiet. He needs to think so much of what Alex said was true but what Stevie said and how she looked at him unnerved him. No-one knows his past or the pain he endured at the hands of his adoptive father.

Stevie and Alex get into the Ute and leave Kilarney driving along in silence. Both are deep in thought. Alex is angry with his Father and amazed at Stevie after all the nasty comments Harry made she still showed him kindness, why? Stevie can only think of the look in Harry's eyes, she saw fear and something else just briefly but it was there why?

As they pull into Drover's Stevie wonders if Alex will stay with her. She wills him to come inside but doesn't want to ask he's had a terrible night and she wants him to be where he wants to be. He stops the car and sits for a minute then open his door so she does as well. "Would you like a beer Alex?" "Yeah I'd love one Stevie have ya got any chips I missed dinner." They both laugh.

Inside Stevie grabs some beer and a bag of potato chips and they sit together on the couch. Alex lifts his arm across her shoulders and pulls her in closer. They sit and eat their chips and drink their beer in silence. Eventually Alex speaks "Stevie can I stay the night?" She looks up at him and smiles and says "I've been hoping you would."

He reaches down and kisses her several times with short, soft kisses. He stops and pulls her to her feet. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her again. He removes his jumper and shirt then unbuttons her shirt gently kissing her neck. Stevie takes his hand and leads him to her room.

A half an hour or so later they are lying breathless entwined together "Ah Stevie I'm in heaven." She giggles beside him and snuggles in and says. "Alex I can't believe we're together I feel like I'm dreaming. This is so much better than I ever imagined."

Alex smiles in the darkness and says "What have you been dreaming about me Stevie?" She laughs and says "Oh yes I've had some unbelievable dreams with you in them. I mean you were really in them." He laughs loving how open and honest she is.

She continues. "Bloody awful waking up and you weren't there though." He laughs loudly and says "I've had so many cold showers over the last few months and I reckon it must have been six weeks since I've had a descent night's sleep." Stevie hugs him tightly and says "Oh Alex we could have been together so much sooner. I'm so sorry; I was frightened you'd laugh at me or reject me."

Alex rolls onto his tummy and lifts himself onto his forearms he reaches over and kisses her. "Stevie I love you. Will you marry me?" She giggles and says "Alex I love you too and I'd love to marry you one day but not yet." He replies. "Stevie I'm serious." She reaches up and touches his face and says. "I know you are Alex but we've been together for one day and you've just had a huge fight with your Father I think we need to let the dust settle first."

He doesn't answer and she knows he's hurting so she adds "Can't we be lovers first?" He lowers his head onto her breasts and she hugs him. After awhile he says "Stevie" She replies "Yes Alex." He speaks and she can tell he's smiling. "You are the best pillow I've ever had." They both laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

During the night Alex wakes and smiles to himself he's laying on his back and Stevie is snuggled in beside him her beautiful, soft, warm body pressed into him and her arm embraces his chest and her leg is thrown across his lower body just as he'd dreamed for weeks. He's aroused just by her nearness.

She moves her leg upwards and whispers "Alex, "He can tell she is smiling. "Yeah," He replies. "Were you dreaming?' She asks "No I don't have to dream anymore you're here. She rises up over him gently and deliberately brushing her breasts across his chest he moans reaching for her "Stevie, "is all he manages to say before she kisses him.

Early the next morning they rise, shower and Alex heads off to work and Kilarney unsure of what he'll find. As he drives towards Kilarney his thoughts are only on Stevie and the night they've spent together no matter what happens with Harry it doesn't matter he has Stevie and he knows she is all he'll ever need.

At the Cottage, Stevie hears a knock she smiles as she opens it and says "What did you forget?" She is shocked to find Harry standing there.

"Harry! Alex isn't here." Harry glares at her and says "I know I watched him leave. Can I come in?" He says gruffly. She looks at him and thinks you're in my territory now. "No actually Harry you can't but if you've got something to say I'll sit out here with you.'

Nick has noticed Harry walk across to the cottage and has rung Alex to find out what's going on. Harry sits and takes his hat off. Stevie moves to sit nearby.

"I have work to do Harry if you've got something to say. Please do so." He looks at her then looks at the ground. "You said you saw something in me last night. What did you mean?" Stevie is quite unnerved by this question she could handle Harry if he was yelling or being nasty but she's unsure of this mood and every fibre of her tells her to proceed with caution.

Taking a deep breath she begins, "Harry I know you don't like me and I'm at a bit of a loss as to why. I am not a bad person. I think you feel threatened somehow by me because you can see that same something in me. I was only 15 years old and I fell pregnant with my daughter Rose my father threw me out of home, I'd made a mistake and my life would never be the same but when he threw me out my parents made me feel absolutely worthless I was worth nothing to them all the years that they said they loved me or believed in me were erased.

I was only worth something when I did what they wanted. I chose not to hold the anger he had enough for all of us. So I loved my daughter, I had her alone and reared her until she was two on my own and it was so hard I had nothing and no one and I knew anger wouldn't help our situation so I had to let it go." Then she continues

"I can see in you and your eyes that someone made you feel worthless and I'm guessing once you had nothing and no one too and that's why you have done everything to try and put your boys into a better place than you but you've hung onto the anger and it's festered and poisoned everything you've tried to do."

Harry is shocked by her accuracy and she sees that in his demeanour. He looks at her for a long time and says " My name isn't Harry Ryan I was adopted and my adoptive Father was a hard man he taught me to box by belting the crap out of me until I hit back and gave me nothing not even enough food. I entered boxing comps and I was good. I earned enough money so I could leave and I vowed I'd never be poor or anyone's punching bag again."

Stevie says "I'm so sorry Harry I understand why you are who you are. My god you actually lived kill or be killed didn't you?" He sits looking at her. He doesn't understand her, he's never been kind to her and yet she can sit and says I'm sorry Harry. He's always thought feeling sorry for someone was a sign of weakness but she's tough he knows that, he's seen it and to have a child on her own and to attempt to rear it on her own at such a young age takes guts.

Harry shifts uncomfortably in his seat and says. "I don't know how to let go of the anger. I think it's been too long."

Stevie looks at him and says "Harry first you have to work out what your angry about. Then you need to readjust your trust gauge because it's way out of wack. The people you should trust, you don't and the ones you shouldn't you do."

He looks puzzled and says so "I don't understand?" She looks at him and says. "You don't trust Nick and Alex and you should because they love you and you trust Sandra and you shouldn't because she's a rattle snake Harry while you're watching her rattle she's going to bite you and your dream will crumble and all of your hard work and sacrifice will have been for nothing."

Nick approaches and says "G'day Stevie um Tess was looking for you. Hi Dad what are you doing here?" Stevie stands and says "I best get to work then. Thanks Nick, I'll see you Harry."

Stevie quickly moves inside to grab her hat then she hears Alex's Ute by the time she gets back outside the three Ryan's are moving away from The Cottage. Alex runs back over to Stevie and looks concerned" Are you alright Stevie?' "Yes Alex I'm fine."

Alex asks "did he hurt you Stevie?' She looks at him and says "No Alex he just wanted to talk. Why are you back here?" Alex hugs her and said "Nick rang and said he saw Harry walk to the Cottage after I left, so I got Nick to come here until I got back. So what did he want to talk about?"

Stevie looks at him and says "It was about himself not about you and I so I'll leave that for him to say if he wants you to hear. I hope you understand why I don't want to say anything Alex. When Harry's ready I'm sure he'll tell you." He kisses her and says. "I'll be back once he's gone ok?"

She nods and moves over to the house.

Alex runs back over to his Father and Nick. Harry says "So I suppose she told you what I was talking about?" Alex looks at him and says. "Stevie's not like that. I asked her what you wanted to talk about and she said it wasn't about our relationship and that it was a personal matter of yours' and if you wanted us to know you'd tell us. She said it wasn't her place to tell me."

Harry is quite shocked and impressed that she'd hold his confidence. Harry thinks he could rip Alex's fledgling relationship apart right now but then stops to think about what she said. What is he angry about and he needs to let go of it. Boys we need to sit I have something I need to tell you."

Tess meets Stevie on the veranda "Stevie are you alright?" Tess asks. "Yes I'm fine. A little confused but fine?" Here I've made you a coffee. "So are we going to work or wait for the boys?" Tess asks. "Let's feed out and then we'll do the tack room." Stevie says.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later the girls have returned to clean the tack room and Alex and Harry's cars are still on Drovers. "Do you want another coffee Stevie?" Stevie laughs and says "Hot chocolate would be better." Tess moves inside to put the kettle on and Stevie sits down. She smiles as she watches Alex move towards her as he gets closer she notices the tears on his face " Alex are you alright?" He doesn't answer he embraces her then kisses her.

As he releases the kiss he takes her hand and begins to walk towards The Cottage. "Hang on Alex. What are you doing?" She stops waiting for a response. He looks at her and says "Stevie please I need to talk to you privately." Stevie smiles at him and replies. "Well hang on I'll tell Tess."

She moves inside and returns shortly, he takes her hand. Once inside the cottage he turns and kisses her, so very gently and deeply that it takes her breath. He removes his jacket and jumper and throws his hat on the table.

"Stevie I love you and I want to make love to you now." He kisses her again nuzzling into her neck he says" Oh god you smell so good." She giggles and turns to face him and says "Alex you said you wanted to talk to me?" He winks at her and says "Well I could talk dirty if you want me too."

Half an hour later they're breathlessly lying in her bed. There is a knocking on the door. Stevie moves to answer it but Alex stops her, wraps his shirt around his waist and says "No I'll get it." Stevie finds the entire morning a bit mysterious but let's Alex go to the door she giggles when she hears Tess's voice and then Alex reply "No sorry Tess she's having a sickie today so she won't be working. Righto bye."

Stevie is lying on the bed when he comes running through the doorway throws the shirt away and jumps onto her bed breaking it. As they tumble to the floor laughing she says "Alex what's going on?" He looks at her and says "My father apologized to Nick and I today and he told us a little about his past, which was very sad and he's going to tell Sandra it's over and he wants her off Kilarney."

"Wow that's amazing Alex I'm so happy for you." He kisses her and says "Harry is still a mean old bastard and I'm sure he won't change overnight but whatever you said to him has made a huge difference, I've never seen him like that." Stevie looks at him and replies. "Oh I don't know if it was anything I said Alex."

"Stevie he said you said something yesterday that made him think about his life." She looks confused and says" But you did all the talking yesterday Alex I said very little." He sits up and touches her face and says. "So if it wasn't you why did he need to talk to you this morning?" She hesitates and says "I was actually very surprised that he was even here Alex. I made him sit outside because I didn't want him in my home. I thought he was going to yell at me again so I thought that way I could walk inside and shut the door on him. Now I feel awful."

He hugs her and says "What did you say to him Cowgirl?" "I'm sorry Alex if I thought you needed to know I would tell you, I would, I don't even know exactly what it was that got through to him. Let's just be glad it did, and hope that it's a long lasting change."

Alex looks at her and says "You sound like you're not convinced he's sincere?" She looks at the floor and takes a deep breath then begins. " Alex as long as I've known Harry he's been mean and nasty and has treated me with contempt, then with two small conversations he does a complete about turn. I just wish I could trust him. Even when I was talking to him every fibre of my body was screaming be careful."

"So you think we should be cautious?"Alex asks. "Well no. You know him better than I do. For me though yesterday he hated me and today I'm his confidante? In the past Harry has done dreadful things to make Kilarney what it is and I can't help but wonder if this is a ruse to remove me somehow?" Stevie says sadly.

Alex moves and kisses her holding her face in his hands he says "Let's not even think about that you've got the day off and you're not sick so what can we do to fill in the day." She laughs and says "I'm sure you'll think of something Alex."

He smiles at her and says "Stevie since I've had you in my heart my whole world is just getting better and better."He kisses her. She replies. "Well since I've had you in my heart I've missed a day's pay and I have a broken bed." He laughs and says " Yes but it's been fun hasn't it." She smiles and kisses him and he responds.

Late in the afternoon Stevie and Alex are showered and cuddled up on the couch laughing and talking. "Alex I've had the best day." She says. "Yeah, me too beautiful. It must be time for a beer." She moves to get them some beers and he jumps up and says "I'll get them." He stands and quickly moves to the kitchen. As Stevie relaxes on the couch there is a knock at the door.

Alex is back and says "Stay there I'll get it." Stevie laughs and says "It's like having a butler." He grins and moves to open the door. "Delivery for Stevie Hall." A voice says. "Yes I'll take it." Alex says. He moves back inside with a massive bunch of flowers. "Oh Alex they're beautiful."Stevie enthuses. Alex looks at her and says. "They're not from me." "Oh who would send me flowers?" She says puzzled.

Alex hands her the card, and stands watching her also wondering who the sender is. Stevie sits and reads the card, then hands it to Alex and he reads aloud.

"You told me I had to let go of my anger and readjust my trust gauge. I've made steps today to do both. I want to apologize for the disgraceful way I've treated you over the years. You have opened my eyes to the love of my sons and how much I have. I do not expect you to forgive me or trust me but I know I can trust you because you kept my confidence. Kind Regards Harry."

They sit for awhile in silence, then Alex says "Bloody Hell Steve's" He hands her a beer. She takes it looks at him and says "To small miracles Alex ,Cheers." " Yeah Cheers" He replies.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick has arrived back at Drover's and Tess greats him at the house gate. He smiles as he walks towards her and says. "Oh it's good to be home." She giggles and accepts his kiss. "Oh I've missed you." He laughs and says "Tess I've only been gone for four hours." "Well that's way too long."She giggles. "Any sign of Stevie and Alex?" Nick enquires. Tess laughs and says "Well I went to get Stevie for work this morning and he answered the door with only his shirt wrapped around his waist I haven't been game to go back!" Nick laughs and says. "Come on I'll come with you they have to eat sometime." They laugh as they move towards the cottage.

Over at Kilarney Sandra is packing the last of her belongings. Harry stands nearby making sure she doesn't take anything else. She looks at him angrily and says "You're making a big mistake Harry. We could have turned Kilarney into something wonderful." Harry grins at her and says "That's just it Sandra, it's not your place to turn it into anything. Kilarney belongs to my sons and they're the ones that will build on what I've achieved not you." She sneers at him. "Nick doesn't care about Kilarney he spends all of his time at Drover's Run and Alex is too busy chasing women to think of anything other than lust." Harry face reddens and he yells at her. "Well you were quite happy to jump into bed with him and then you moved onto me once you worked out I controlled the money and the business. I think you need to shut the hell up about my sons, and get the hell out of my life. "

"Another beer Steve's?" Alex asks. "No I think we should walk up to the main house it's almost dinnertime." Alex leans over and kisses her and says. "Do we really need to eat? I'd like to just stay here with you and forget the rest of the world is out there." She giggles and reaches up to hold his neck pulling him in to her kiss. He grins and willingly cooperates. There's a knock at the door." I'll get it." Alex states. As he opens the door Stevie laughs when she hears Tess say. "Oh good you've changed outfits this one's not so skimpy is it Alex." He laughs loudly and moves back from the door as Tess and Nick come inside.

"Hi Tess, sorry about today." Stevie offers. Tess grins and answers "No you're not." Stevie laughs and says "You're right I'm not." They all laugh. Alex says "We were about to come up to the house for dinner."Stevie laughs out loud and says "Alex you bloody liar you didn't want to go." He grins and winks at her and says. "Tess what can I say she keeps trying to ravish me, I've been trying to leave here all day." Tess laughs and says. "Alex you're no good at lying." Stevie stands and says "Right let's go, I'm starving. What's for dinner? Tess" "Roast lamb tonight Stevie."

The four walk up to the house and join the others for dinner, as they sit and begin to dish up there's a loud knocking at the back door. Stevie rises and quickly returns with a puzzled look on her face. Harry walks in behind her carrying a brown paper bag. They all sit looking at him waiting for him to say something. "Oh I didn't realize you hadn't eaten. I'll go." He turns and Tess says "Harry have you had dinner?" He turns back and replies." I had a sandwich earlier." Alex says "Dad what are you doing here?" Harry holds up the bag and says. "Well it's a bit quiet at home and I thought you might like to share a glass of red." There is a stunned silence and then Meg says. "I'll get another setting."

Everyone feels a little uncomfortable having Harry at the table he's had a run in with everyone at one point and has hurt feelings at every turn. The meal is very well cooked and after a few glasses of wine everyone begins to relax. The group chatters about the day's work and what has to be done tomorrow. They'll be shearing the day after tomorrow and a large mob has to be brought closer to home. Harry asks. "Alex, Are you coming home tonight?" Alex looks at Stevie and says. "I wasn't planning on it Dad." Harry nods then offers "I don't mind if you have friends sleep over Alex." Stevie grins and glances around the table everyone else is trying not to smile. Tess quips. " So long as you don't mind seeing him running around with only a shirt around his waist Harry I guess that would be ok." The entire table erupts into laughter.

After the meal is finished Alex helps Stevie with the dishes as it's her turn to wash and Alex takes Jodie's place to dry them. Out in the dining room Harry joins in the conversations and finds their company very enjoyable.

"Alex I think your Father's a bit lonely perhaps you should go home with him?" Stevie offers. Alex looks at her and says "I was planning a big night Steve's." She grins and says. "We had a big day Alex and I've got an early start tomorrow to bring that mob in." He leans and kisses her and says. "I could wake you up early." She laughs and says. "I'm sure you would but please go home with your Dad. He's had an emotional couple of days and he probably needs some company." Alex reaches for her and his lips are upon hers softly completely she responds. As they part they're aware they're not alone. Harry is standing at the kitchen door.

"I'm off home now." Harry says. "Yes hang on Dad I'll come with you." Alex answers. Stevie walks to the door with them and Harry thanks her for a lovely evening. Alex reaches for her and kisses her passionately she loves the way he kisses her and even though it's all new it's like they've been together forever. As he releases her she regrets telling him to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Beautiful." She touches his face and whispers. "No I'll see you before then hopefully you'll be in my dreams." He laughs out loud and moves off to the car with Harry.

Back inside talk is about Harry and his appearance at Drover's everyone is respectful of Nick but still voice their astonishment. "Well that was a different evening," Kate says. Jodie replies. "Yes Harry in friendly mode not something you see every day." Nick offers. "I wonder how long it will last." Tess inquires "Don't you think he's genuine Nick." Stevie has rejoined the group.

Nick says "I'd like to think he is but usually when Harry's nice it's a strategic move. What do you think Stevie?" "I honestly don't know Nick. I'd like to think he's changing but I don't know he's always hated me and today he's allowing me to sleepover at Kilarney and sending me flowers." Tess says "Harry sent you flowers?" Stevie explains and they discuss the day's events. By the conclusion of the conversation they're still baffled about the entire saga.


	6. Chapter 6

In the car on the way back to Kilarney Harry speaks. "I had a really nice time at Drover's Alex." Alex says. "That's good Harry they're a lovely bunch of people." Harry offers. "Sandra's gone." Alex replies "Great, Harry the place might be a bit happier to be around now." Harry asks. "Why did you change your mind about coming home?"

Alex grins and says "Stevie thought you'd had a rough couple of days and you might need some company." Harry is shocked and says. "I don't understand her at all Alex. She appears to have a great capacity for forgiveness." Alex laughs and replies. "Yeah I don't know why she's like that. She's had a really tough life but she believes both man and animal deserves a chance to change themselves."

Alex and Harry drive along in silence for ten minutes and then Harry says. "So will you bring her over to stay Alex?" Alex looks at his Father and replies. "It's not that easy Harry. I will not jeopardise my relationship with her for you. If she feels uncomfortable or threatened in any way we're out of there. I will not lose her so if the choice is between Stevie and Kilarney then my choice is Stevie."

Harry is quite shocked at Alex's admission. Harry has always used Kilarney as leverage to get both boys to do what he wanted them to do. Nick has already almost completely moved on to Drover's and now Alex has found someone that means more than the farm. Harry will have to change if he's going to continue to build Kilarney.

Stevie climbs into bed wondering what Alex is up to. As she reclines back into the pillows she can smell his aftershave on her pillow. She smiles and closes her eyes it's been a good day a very good day. Alex and Harry arrive home Harry offers a glass of Port and Alex agrees. The two men sit and chat.

Harry asks. "Alex have you heard from your Mother recently?" Alex looks at Harry and says. "Yes from time to time she'll ring or I'll ring her. Why?" Harry says "Oh I was just thinking about all the good times we had together as a family." Alex looks at his Father and says  
"Harry if you'd treated her better she'd still be here." Harry looks angry for a minute and then asks. "What do you mean Alex?"

Alex shakes his head and says. "Harry you have to learn to be truthful with women stop playing games. They have to be able to trust you." Harry fires for a moment and says. "She was the one that strayed Alex not me!" Alex feels a stab in his heart but continues. "Harry, Mum still loves you. It's really obvious. I don't know the circumstances around her affair but I'm guessing you shut her out in some way. If you we're taking care of her properly she wouldn't have had an affair." Harry says. "So you think it was my fault?" Alex replies. "No the blame was hers and hers alone. I'm just saying perhaps if you'd loved her as much as you love this piece of dirt she'd still be here."

The two men sit for awhile longer then Alex says "Harry I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning." Harry stands and says "Alex thank you for coming home it's been nice just sitting and chatting with you." Alex grins and says "Yeah it has old man." Alex hugs his Father and is surprised when Harry hugs him back.

Alex climbs the stairs and enters his room as he slips into bed his thoughts are of Stevie. He grins when he thinks of her comment about him being in her dreams. He turns onto his side and wishes he'd stayed on Drover's she'd be in his arms now. He closes his eyes and sleeps.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex wakes as the sun is rising, he stretches and smiles. Quickly he jumps out of bed and into the shower. He arrives downstairs freshly shaved and enters the kitchen "Good morning Rhonda. How are you today?" Rhonda smiles and says "Good morning Alex, you've obviously slept well!" He grins and says "Yes I did." Rhonda smiles and says "Your Father is out by the pool here's a mug he's got a fresh pot of coffee and I'll bring your breakfast out in a minute."

Alex grabs the cup and says "No it's fine I'll wait and take it out myself." Rhonda smiles at him and says "So what's made you so happy Alex?" He grins and says "I'm in love Rhonda!" She grins and says "Ah Stevie." He looks shocked and says "You knew." She smiles and says "Alex the way she looks at you it's pretty obvious." He chuckles and says "That's because I'm irresistible Rhonda." "Right." Is all she says as she hands him his breakfast. He leans over and kisses her cheek. As he walks out of the room. Rhonda chuckles to herself.

"Morning Dad." Alex says. " Morning Alex you're very happy today." Harry observes. "Life is good Dad there's plenty to be happy about." Alex phone rings. "Kilarney Alex Ryan speaking, good morning Beautiful, yes, yes I did." He laughs. "Oh really Yes ok. I'm helping Dad until midday and then Nick asked me to help him on Drover's Ok what time? Sounds good I'll see you then. I love you too. Bye."

"Alex I've hurt you a lot over the years haven't I?" Harry asks. Alex is quite stunned and says "Yes you have." Harry continues and says "I was online this morning and I think I need to go to counselling or anger management or something." Alex says "It couldn't hurt Harry. You're fairly ruthless in all areas of your life."

Alex's phone rings again before answering he says "Sorry Harry I'll just take this call. Hello Alex Ryan speaking Hi Mum yes oh right no we were all over at Drover's for dinner. No Harry too. Mum I'm got a new girlfriend. Yes Yes she perfect for me. Stevie. Stevie Hall. Speak like that again and I'll hang up. Want to bet. Stevie or you? Stevie or Harry? Stevie or Kilarney? I choose Stevie so you'd best get used to it. No your wrong I already asked her to marry me and she said No." Harry is shocked on the other end of the phone Liz is furious.

Alex says " You need to ring Dad he's got a lot to tell you. Righto buy." Alex looks at Harry and says " Ok Harry counselling. I think it's a great idea. When Mum rings please tell her about your past, be honest so she can begin to trust you and if she starts to drag Stevie down I trust you'll defend her. Like I said last night Harry if I have to choose I will choose Stevie." Harry asks " Did you really asks her to marry you already Alex?" Alex smiles and says " Yes I did, I know everything about her good and bad and she knows everything about me too." Harry asks " So why did she say No?" " Because she wants me to sort out my relationship with you and Mum first." Harry says "Did she actually say that?" Alex says "She said she loves me and she'd love to marry me one day but I'd just had a huge fight with you and she said I needed to let the dust settle and work things out first."

"Come on old man let's get this work done, Nick needs me to help him at lunchtime. Harry and Alex collect what they need and head off to work. The sun is high by the time they finish. Alex heads in for a shower to wash away the sweat. He's conscious of wanting to be at his best when he sees Stevie over at Drover's. As he moves downstairs he hears his Mother's voice. "Harry what in the hell are you doing? Why would you allow this? Alex slows down waiting for his Fathers response "Liz I know what you're saying and what you think but I'm sorry I want to keep my son and I want him to run Kilarney."

Liz is angry you can hear it in her voice "You stupid old fool she's just playing games until she can get her hands on your money." Alex walks into the room and Liz says "Oh Hello darling we were just talking about you!" She reaches to hug him and he steps back "No you weren't you were talking about Stevie. I told you Stevie or you? I choose Stevie. Dad I'm staying on Drover's tonight but Stevie said if you'd like to come over for dinner you're more than welcome." Harry smiles and says. "Tell Stevie I'll ring later to confirm." "Righto See you Harry, Goodbye Mum."

Liz is devastated partly because of what Alex said but mostly because she has no power over him anymore. Harry asks her to sit as he has something to tell her. He begins to tell her about his past and what he endured and who he really is. Harry is expecting understanding like he received from Stevie and from Nick and Alex but Liz is furious and rage filled she rants and raves. "You bastard Harry all that you put me through over the years and you were a nothing a no body." "Liz please try to understand." He pleads.

She moves to leave and he tries to stop her. "Liz please stay and talk to me, perhaps we can work this out and start again fresh." She moves to push past him and he says. " Liz please wait." She stops looks at him then spits at his feet "I never want to see you again Harry you disgust me." He's stunned momentarily and stands aside as she reaches the door he lunges to stop her grabbing her arm gently "Liz please I love you. I'm sorry for everything." She picks up the paperweight from the hall stand and hits him with it. He releases his grip and she moves to her car without glancing back.

Harry is dazed as blood pours from his head wound, his head pounds and his vision blurs. He's in trouble he reaches unsteadily for the phone but can't make the numbers. He knows redial is at the top he pushes it as he slumps to the floor. "Stevie Hall Drover's Run, Hello, Hello ." Just before Harry blacks out he says." Stevie help me head bleeding Liz." Alex and Nick are standing beside Stevie she looks puzzled "What's wrong?" Alex asks. "It sounded like Harry he said "Stevie help me head bleeding Liz?" Alex says. "Shit she was at home and he was going to tell her about his past. Stevie quick jump in. Nick ring an ambulance."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Stevie and Alex reach Kilarney Harry is unconscious. He has lost a lot of blood from the wound near his temple, he's pale almost grey Alex panics but Stevie remains calm. "Alex get some flannels."

He returns quickly and Stevie gentle holds the flannel over the wound. "Maybe we should try and get him on the couch Stevie." Alex says with fear in his voice. Stevie smiles at him and says "No we won't be moving him. I can hear the ambulance Alex can you go and direct them please?"

Nick arrives just as the ambulance does. "Righto Miss what's under your hand?" The ambulance officer asks Stevie. She describes how they found Harry and what the cut looks like and tells them she had no real pressure on the wound because she thought his skull might be fractured.

She points to the paperweight on the floor with a chunk of Harry's skin and blood on it and says she assumes that's what caused the wound. Harry is assessed quickly but thoroughly and they fit a neck brace and secure his body to minimize any further damage and move him easily onto the gurney.

Nick rides in the back with Harry and asks Alex to grab Tess from Drover's. As the ambulance drives off Stevie's body begins to shake. Alex notices and holds her and says "Stevie what's wrong?"

She hugs him and says "Oh God Alex I was so scared. There was so much blood." He looks at her and says "But you were so calm cool and collected. You didn't look scared at all."

She holds her hands up to show him how much they are trembling and says "It'll stop in about five minutes. You should have seen me after I pulled you out of the tank on Drover's." He looks puzzled "But I was with you the entire time Stevie." She smiles "I went inside while Meg brought you tea remember. I cried and cried and shook because I nearly lost you."

He shakes his head and says "You were as cool as a cucumber when you came back out." She grins and says "Got my poker face on. Come on let's get Tess." He hugs her tightly and they move to the car.

At the hospital Nick is anxious but feels relief when the others arrive. Tess hugs him and says "How is he Nick?" Nick says "He's in surgery. They said his skulls fractured and his brain was swelling so they have to relieve the pressure."

Alex asks "He'll be alright though won't he?" Nick replies "I'm not sure Alex I don't know much about fractured skulls and swelling of the brain." Stevie says "I'm going to get coffee anyone want one?" They all say yes and Tess volunteers to help carry them back.

"Alex I rang the police and reported the call that Stevie got." Alex looks at him and asks "What did they say?" "They were going to Kilarney to look around and they'll come here and talk to us and Harry when he regains consciousness."

"I wonder what happened Alex.' Nick muses. Alex replies "I don't know mate but the old man's got a tough head so whoever hit him used some force." Nick says "It was Mum Alex." Alex says. "Yeah I know but I don't understand why?"

Tess and Stevie return with the coffees and ask after Harry. The boys explain they've heard nothing and Nick tells Stevie about his call to the police about Harry's distress call to Stevie's phone.

They sit for another hour and finally a doctor arrives and says. "You're Harry Ryan's family?" They introduce themselves and he begins. "Harry has a fractured skull. He's in an induced coma and we've released the pressure around his brain so for the time being we'll wait and monitor to see how much damage has been done."

Alex says "He'll be alright though won't he?" The surgeon says "Until the swelling goes down we won't be sure it will take a few days and we'll bring him around and see how he is." Nick says "So what do we do now?" The surgeon says. "He'll be in recovery for another hour or so and then they'll bring him back down to ICU. My advice go and get some fresh air and something to eat. You're going to have a long night."

Outside the air is fresh and they decide to book rooms at the hotel as they'll be here for days. Once in their room Nick says to Tess "If Harry dies Mum could be charged with murder Tess." She looks at him and says "Let's not even think that way Nick." She smiles and hugs him.

Walking back to the hospital they stop at a cafe and have a coffee and some toasted sandwiches as nothing much is available. No one is really hungry but they eat because they know they'll be hungry later and everything will be closed.

Stevie says "Do you think once we've seen him we should take sitting with him in shifts? I think in ICU only two people are allowed in at once. If there are any changes we could ring each other."

Tess says "I think that's a good idea Stevie maybe three or four hour turns. Because the surgeon said it could be days and we're all going to get tired." Nick says "Alex what do you think?" Alex looks at him and says "Yeah it makes sense to me. No need for us all to be there."

Initially they let the four in to see Harry but only two can stay. They're all shocked by Harry's bandages and the bruising that is already appearing. His face is horribly swollen. Stevie and Alex take the first shift and Nick and Tess leave to go back to the hotel and sleep.

Nick sets the alarm on his phone for three and a half hours and he snuggles up to Tess and they sleep. It's been a long day and night and they're both exhausted.

In the hospital Stevie has spoken to the nurses and asked about what they should do. The nurse is a kindly older woman and she suggests they talk to him about what they've been doing or about something he's interested in.

Alex is sceptical and says "Stevie he's in a coma as if he can hear us." Stevie says crossly "Alex don't talk about your Father as if he's not here. Sorry Harry he's a rude bugger sometimes."

Alex grins and says "Right Harry the nurse said we should tell you about what we've been doing. Did you know in the last couple of days Stevie and I have had ..." "Alex don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." Stevie says crossly.

He smiles at her and says. "You told me to tell him what we've been doing?" She grins and says "Sorry Harry you're son's a knuckle head sometimes. I'll just explain this to him Harry and then we'll have a chat. Alex if you wouldn't tell your Father that when he was awake don't tell him that just because you think he's asleep"

Alex grins and says "Right so no bedtime's tales?" Stevie smiles and says "That's right Alex." Alex says "She's a hard woman Harry always pulling me into line." Stevie responds "Harry I now understand why the two of you fight so much he's an annoying bugger."

Alex needs a bathroom break and heads out of the room. Stevie sits and takes Harry's hand and says "Harry, Alex has gone for a pit stop so before he gets back I just want to ask you to come back to the boys. Alex loves the changes in you and he'd like to see more and get to know the real Harry Ryan or whoever you are. He's a good man with a beautiful, gentle, heart and he deserves to have happiness around him. So rest now and heal." Alex moves back into the room and Stevie is looking puzzled at Harry's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Tess and Nick are awake showered and on their way back to the hospital, as they enter the room they find Stevie asleep across Alex's lap. He grins and whispers "She's got no staying power." Tess smiles and says "Well it's 4am and she'd been awake since 5am yesterday I'm not surprised she's asleep." Nick has moved over beside Harry's bed and asks "How is he Alex?" Stevie has woken and sat upright, yawning she stretches and says "Oh hi."

Tess and Nick greet her and Alex stands and moves over to Nick " Apparently he's doing extremely well! The nurse says we should talk to him about stuff he's interested in or what we've been doing on the farm." Nick says "But he's in a coma Alex." Stevie and Tess are beside the bed as well and Stevie says. "I was talking to him earlier and I could have sworn I felt him squeeze my hand." Alex looks at her and says "You didn't say anything." She glances at him and replies "It was when you went to the bathroom and I wasn't really sure if I was imagining it or not."

Alex says "Anyway I'm buggered so we'll get going and see you in four and a half hours." Stevie looks at him and says." Four hours Alex." He grins at her. She smiles and says "Four Hours." Nick twigs to what Alex is suggesting and laughs. Tess grins and changes the subject. "It was really cold walking here this morning we may have to go and buy a few clothes." Stevie agrees and the girls decide after Stevie and Alex have slept Tess and Stevie will go and buy a few essentials.

Outside Stevie shivers "Oh Tess was right it's quite cold." Alex places his arm around her shoulder and quips. "We'll be right I'll warm you up." She giggles and says "Right." Beside Harry's bed Tess and Nick are discussing the annual cross country charity horse race. "Two more weeks Harry and we'll have horses galloping across Kilarney." Tess adds "And across Drover's Run."

The door opens and a nurse enters. "Good Morning." She says. Tess and Nick reply to the greeting. They stand back as Harry's Obs are taken. "How is he?" Nick asks. She smiles and says "He's doing really well. Hopefully after the rounds in the morning they'll move him onto a general ward." Nick asks. "Is that wise shouldn't he be watched closely?" She smiles and says "Oh he still will be, he just won't need to be in ICU. He'll have a room beside the nurse's station and they'll still do regular checks." Nick sounds relieved and says "Oh ok thank you." She smiles and leaves.

Back at their Hotel room Stevie and Alex have showered. Climbing into bed Alex pulls Stevie into his embrace and kisses her. She pushes back grins and says "Alex I'm really very tired." He smiles and says "Righto I'll just kiss you goodnight then." She reaches up to hold his face expecting a short kiss. He kisses her softly, deeply, teasing her, pulling her in closer, he deepens the kiss, and just as she begins to respond he releases the kiss and says "Goodnight sweet dreams." She laughs and says "Well that's just not fair you can't do that and expect me to sleep now!" He smiles and says "I wish you'd make up your mind. I'd like to go to sleep." She turns her back to him and smiling says "Ok Good night." He laughs loudly and turns her back towards him and kisses her.

"Tess how do you feel about Stevie and Alex?" Nick asks. Tess grins and says "I think they'll be great together. Don't you?" Nick grins and says "Yeah I do it'll just take a little while to get used to them being a couple. She works as hard as him and she doesn't take any crap from him either and I think she'll match him in other areas too!" Tess grins and says "Other areas." Nick grins and whispers "The bedroom." Tess laughs and says "What makes you say that?" Nick says "I don't know just watch them and you'll see what I mean." Tess looks at Harry and says "Harry disregard all of the last conversation you didn't hear any of it." They both laugh.

Liz Ryan has been questioned by the police and is horrified that she hurt Harry, she was so angry. He'd lied to her for all of those years about everything and had never given her a chance after he found out about Bryce and Alex all the years of love they'd shared and he threw it away because of her dishonesty and lies. He'd lied about everything absolutely everything his name wasn't even Harry it was Karl and here she was walking around as Liz Ryan and that wasn't even his last name. She was angry at him but never meant to hurt him.

Alex stretches and yawns as the alarm buzzes and quickly turns it off. Stevie is slowly moving and stretching. He grins as he watches her and snuggles back into bed and pulls her into his arms, she snuggles into his embrace and says "Good morning" He reaches to kiss her and says "Good morning." She giggles and accepts his kiss.

Tess and Nick have talked for hours to Harry about all sorts of things from shearing, goat breeds, Bull semen and artificial insemination to irrigation. Tess says "Stevie and Alex are late." Nick grins and says "Told you." Tess chuckles and says "They probably over slept Nick!" Nick smiles and says "Right." Tess asks "When they get here I think we should all go to the cafeteria for breakfast." Nick agrees.

The door opens and Alex says "Good Morning." "Morning" Stevie offers coming in behind him. "How's Harry?" Stevie asks. Nick replies "They keep saying he's doing really well and after rounds they may move him onto a general ward." Alex says "But don't they have to watch him." Nick replies "They still will but he won't need to be in ICU." Tess says "I'm starving let's get some breakfast." Nick says "Dad we'll be back soon we're just going to get breakfast." The four let the staff know they'll be back in half an hour as they're going for breakfast.

As they sit with their trays of breakfast in the cafeteria Nicks says "So why were you late this morning?" Alex grins at Stevie and says "Stevie slept in!" Nick asks "Well why didn't you wake her up?" Stevie grins and says "He did that's why I slept in." They all laugh.

In Harry's room the door opens and Liz walks in. Moving towards the bed she places her hand on his face and says "Oh Harry I'm so sorry. Oh you poor darling you're all bruised. I'm so sorry. I was angry and I just wanted to get away from you. I never gave you a chance to explain please forgive me. I have to go now before the boys get back. I'm sure I won't be welcomed." With tears streaming down her cheeks she bends and kisses his lips and says "I love you Harry."

As she straightens up a voice says "Mum what are you doing here?" She turns to face Nick and Alex. "I just came to say I'm sorry that's all I'm going now." Alex looks at her angrily and says. "I don't think you should be here at all under the circumstances." Quickly she moves outside Nick follows her. "Mum are you alright?" She smiles and says "No I'm not but that's my own fault. Go back at take care of your Father Nick." He moves over and hugs her and says "Mum why did you hit him?' Wiping the tears from her face she says "He started to tell me about his past and I just felt rage. When he found out about Alex and Bryce he never gave me a chance to explain because of my lies he refused to stay married to me and yet his entire life was a lie. It's no excuse for what I did Nick none." Liz turns and walks away. Nick watches her leave.

As Nick moves back into the room Alex says "Nick look at the old man's face." Nick walks over and sees what appear to be tears on both of Harry's cheeks. Nick says "They're tears Alex!" Alex says "Yeah that's what I thought. Do you think he's in pain?" Nick replies. "I don't know ring the buzzer Alex." A short time later the nurse enters the room turns off the buzzer and says "Is there a problem?" Alex says "Well we aren't sure. Dad has tears on his cheeks and we were wondering if he's in pain?" She checks Harry and says "His medication has changed to allow him to regain consciousness but his pain medication is the same. Perhaps you said something that he heard which has made him emotional." Nick says "So he can hear us now?" She smiles and says "Some believe that even when patients are in a deep coma they're capable of sensing loved ones presence."

Stevie and Tess have been shopping and have purchased and outfit for each of them to change into toiletries and they've also bought magazines for themselves and the boys. They've also purchased The Weekly Times and Outback Magazine to read to Harry. Tess says "I think we should buy some snacks too Stevie." Stevie agrees and they head down to the supermarket and buy snacks, fruit and boxes of juice. As they move towards Harry's room the Nurse stops them and informs them that Harry has been moved.

Tess and Stevie walk into the room and Nick, Alex and the nurse turn to watch them enter. Tess says "How's Harry?" Nick says "So far so good they're slowly bringing him around but it will still take awhile." Stevie has put their purchases on the chair and moved over to Alex, he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly then softly kisses her. She smiles at him. Tess says "Come on Nick let's go and have a snooze." Nick nods and the two leave Alex and Stevie with Harry.

All day they have all taken turns to sit with Harry and talk to him, read from the paper and a few times the four have just chatted amongst themselves. Each time the nursing staff come in to check on Harry the news is positive. Tess and Nick have headed back to the Hotel for some much needed sleep and Stevie and Alex are left alone with Harry.

Alex says " Thank you for staying with me Beautiful." She smiles at him and says " You don't have to say thank you Alex. Harry is important to you so he's important to me." Alex says" Sometimes I don't understand you. Harry has always treated you badly and yet here you are sitting with him holding his hand and encouraging him to regain consciouness."

She chuckles and says " I don't hold grudges Alex. Harry has his reasons for who he is and how he deals with people. I wish things had been different but I can't make people like me. He's hurt and he needs help so we help simple."

Alex kisses her softly then deeply, she responds, he pulls her closer, moving his hand through her hair he gently pulls her into his kiss, he moves his hands across her back then slides one hand under her shirt. She pushes back and says "Do you think you could behave yourself Alex?" He grins and says "Sorry it's just once I kiss you I just want more."

She looks a bit cross and says "It's a little disrespectful Alex when your Father is lying there injured and you're trying to feel me up." He chuckles and says "You make it sound so wrong Stevie." She smiles and says "Alex there is a time and a place and now is neither, and if you try that again in here I won't kiss you at all." Without looking at his Father Alex quips "She's a hard woman Harry." Stevie and Alex spin when Harry says "Someone has to keep you in line Alex."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad you're awake!" Alex says stunned. Harry smiles and says "Yes it looks that way." Stevie rings the buzzer beside the bed and quickly staff attends. "Mr Ryan can you please wait outside we just need to run some tests on your Father?"

Outside in the hall way Alex stands with Stevie in his arms. Stevie asks. "What did Nick say?" Alex smiles and says "Well he was half asleep but mumbled something about getting dressed and he'd be here as fast as he could."

Stevie steps back and looks up at him and says "Alex you should ring your Mother." His face darkens and says "No Stevie he's here because of her." Stevie says "True but he's also here because he lied to her for over thirty years, plus you said she had tears in her eyes when she came to see him. Alex you don't shed tears over someone you hate."

Alex refuses to speak to his Mother he hands his phone to Stevie as says. "You can ring her but I'm not." Stevie stands for a moment deep in thought then dials the number "No it's Stevie Hall, yes, we just thought you'd like to know Harry's regained consciousness. Yes, well we aren't sure yet the Doctor is still in with him. Yes ok hang on." Stevie tries to hand the phone to Alex but he shakes his head so Stevie gets back online and says "Sorry Liz he's a bit emotional at the moment. Yes I will Ok yes we'll let you know Bye."

Nick and Tess arrive and ask after Harry. Stevie explains her conversation with Liz and Nick is thankful that she thought to ring her. Alex isn't amused. Half an hour later they're allowed back in to see Harry they chatter on for another half an hour and the Doctor returns with two policemen. "Mr Ryan we've come to get a statement from you." Harry looks at them and says "Why are you here and what is the statement for?"

Alex says "Harry you've been injured and they're here to find out how?" Harry looks at the police and says "I have nothing to say to you. It was an accident pure and simple. I fell and hit my head.' The police officer says. "Mr Ryan we found the paper weight on the floor and it has your ex wife's finger prints on it." Harry looks at him and says "Liz lived in that house for thirty years her finger prints are on everything. I want no charges laid do you understand none." The Doctor and the police are about to leave when the Doctor turns back and says " Your Dad has had a big day it might be time to let him have some rest."

The four stay for another fifteen minutes then say goodnight to Harry and leave as Alex get close to the door Harry calls him back. "Alex I'm sorry." Alex looks puzzled and says "What for Harry?" Harry looks at him and says "I think I was wrong about Stevie." Alex nods his head and says "I know you were but its ok." Harry adds "Alex give your Mother a call and tell her I said I heard her." Alex looks puzzled and says "Dad I don't want to speak to her." Harry smiles and says "Alex a wise woman once told me anger is like holding on to hot coals the only person it hurts is the one holding onto them. Call your Mother."

Back at the hotel the four sit and have a beer. "I'm starving are we going to eat yet?" Tess asks. "Yes I'm hungry too." Stevie adds then asks "Alex you're very quiet are you alright?" He sits for a little while before answering "Harry wants me to ring Mum and tell her something." Nick says "What?" Alex looks at him and says "Harry said tell your Mother I heard her."

Stevie taps him and says "See I told you coma patients can hear. I wonder what she said." Nick offers "Well he had tears on his cheeks after she came to visit." Tess is amazed "Harry and tears just don't go together do they!" Alex says "Maybe she just said sorry." Stevie looks at him and says "No I think it was something more personal than an apology Alex." Tess agrees "Yes I think Stevie's right I'm sorry wouldn't make Harry cry it was deeper than that."

Alex stands and says "I'll go and ring Mum. Stevie can you order for me please." She replies "Sure Alex." Alex walks outside while Tess, Nick and Stevie order. Outside Alex sits on one of the benches and dials his Mothers' number. "Hi Mum yes it is. No he's alright so far. Yes I know Mum. I know all about being angry enough to hit him. No he doesn't want charges laid. Yes she insisted on ringing you yes she did I know you do Mum. No Mum Harry asked me to ring you. Yes he wanted me to tell you something. Yes he said Alex ring Mum and tell her I heard her. Mum, Mum are you there?

Stevie walks outside and Alex watches as she walks towards him. "Mum are you alright? Yes ok. Are you sure? I'll ring you in the morning then. Ok? Yes, I will tell her. I love you Mum bye." Placing his phone in his pocket he reaches out for Stevie she walks into his embrace and says. "Alex are you alright?" He hugs her , kisses her softly and says. " Yes I'm good I've got you in my arms." She chuckles and says " Oh you are smooth aren't you." He laughs and hugs her tightly. " How's your Mum?" He inhales and says " She said to tell you thank you for ringing earlier and when I told her what Harry said she couldn't speak. You were right it was bigger than sorry but I don't know what."


End file.
